Musical: The Mega RockMan
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: I'm new at Jem, so give a chance okay. SELF INSERTED: The World's greatest One Man Keyboard band and player is leading a great career, but is living a sorrowful life and the Jem crew want to know why: DICLAIMER: I don't own all the songs
1. In a Dream

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Hi everyone, Mykan here.**_

_**This is of critical importance to note:**_

_**I've never ever watched Jem in my life. I've only seen it on clip sites and things like that, so I really have no idea what the WHOLE is like.**_

_**I've studied as much of the characters and plots as I could, but it's still not enough. So all I can do is my best with what I have. Enjoy**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

The holograms had finished another concert that night, and also had finished signing autographs for their adoring.

Kimber even gave a few extra special people a small peck on the cheek. Those who had a lipstick smear on their faces vowed never to wash it off.

"We really knocked them dead tonight." Said Aja.

"Ha, ha… Easy there, Aja." Said Jerrica.

"No, no… she has a point." Added Rio. "You guys sure do know how to bring down the house." That must've been the thousandth time he made that compliment, but Jerrica liked it, and would never have it any other way.

"Oh, and speaking of houses…" replied Rio as he opened up his briefcase. Inside was a document, but underneath it were pictures of new Jem products.

A company was willing to produce small figurines and doll houses in honor of the group. "They promised to pay us half their profits, and give us full credit too." Said Rio. "What do you think?"

The group all exchanged nods of agreement, and Jerrica gave him the thumbs him to sign the contract. "This is going to make Eric and the Misfits really steamed."

He was off to mail the contract, but the girls decided the night was way to young to head home. So they decided to head to the mall for a little shopping, and a well deserved bite to eat.

Kimber bought at least a dozen new shoes, and Shana bought a few new Fabrics for more dress making she had planned for a while. Raya bought a new small tree for her bedroom, and asked for it to be delivered, and Aja bought some heavier weights for her place in the gym at home.

Jerrica shook her head. "I wonder how it is for those girls to buy that much." She asked herself. "Well… come on Rio, we got other shops to visit."

Rio came slowly up from behind holding most of Jerrica's merchandise. "Ugh… yeah, yeah coming." He grunted. "Boy, and she wonders how they can shop this much." He mumbled jokingly.

After a good rundown of shopping, the group finally called it in and decided to grab some grub before they left.

The food court was located in the center of the mall for good reason too. A Stage was set at the end of the court and most of the tables facing it.

They had arrived to see someone on the stage, playing not one, but TWO keyboards at once. The kinds of keyboards that let you play other instruments, and the guy playing them was _me_.

"Hey, look at that guy go." Said Aja, "He's playing two keyboards at once."

Kimber took a good look at me, and gasped. "No way… could it really be-" she scrambled through her handbag for a certain picture of my face and made the comparisons. "Wow… it's him! It's really him."

"What? What is it, Kimber?" asked Aja.

They took a good look at my picture and read the writing underneath it.

_Mykan Rockman: World's greatest One-Man Keyboard band. Plays any music._

Kimber never told anyone about this, but I was like a hero to her. Sure she could play the keyboard pretty well too, but next to me she thought of herself as a preschooler.

I was playing music before Jem and the holograms were launched, and was as the note said. _"The Greatest Keyboard Master in the world."_ and Kimber saw me as inspiration to keep practicing the keyboard.

Kimber immediately took a seat not caring that she had forgotten to get any food. She just wanted her me sing my last song for the night.

The crowd applauded for an encore, and I waved my hand up. "Thank you…" I said in a calm spirited voice.

"You know… some men have dreams that they wish they could have come true, but just will never happen, not in this lifetime."

I hit a _"Play" _switch on my first keyboard which played back a recording of a bass guitar I had made earlier. I then changed the keyboard instrument playing to a Ballad organ, and played it in combination with the base.

Then I hit the "Play button" on the other keyboard an it started playing back another one of my recordings of a soft drum taping ballad, complete with cymbal waves too.

"My last song tonight… is for all those out like me, who have dreams. They can't come true, but that doesn't mean you should stop dreaming." And with that, I began to sing.

_**(Mykan)**_

_Dreaming's a gift, not a dread.  
__It's a wish from your heart to your head  
__A goal, a craving, a desiring sensation  
__Like taking a longing vacation  
__In a dream._

I hit a couple notes on the other keyboard which played electric guitar notes, and really seemed to make the atmosphere pretty intense.

Girls in the audience rested their heads on their boyfriends shoulders, and others mediated to the soothing sounds. Kimber even shut her eyes, and imagined she was flying like a bird.

_**(Mykan)**_

_Dreams may be all fantasy  
__And are dispelled by reality  
__It comes to and end, and your sad for a while  
__Instead of being far away more than a mile  
__In a dream._

As I kept on playing, the rest of the group agreed with Kimber, that I really was all that great. "This guy really _is_ good." Rio whispered to Jerrica.

"Yeah, he is too." Jerrica whispered back, but she couldn't help notice something different about my face.

It was exactly the same as the one in Kimber's poster of me, but with a more serious look. Probably it was because Kimber's poster was at least five years old, and I could have grown up since then and my facial appearances had changed a bit.

_**(Mykan)**_

_Some dreams come true, but others don't do,  
__And that's give you your fondest hope.  
__But even still so, there's something to know.  
J__ust keep on dreaming and you just might cope_

_-If it seems that it won't ever come  
__Dreaming is still number one  
__It won't ever leave you  
__And will always be if it's not true.  
__In a Dream._

… _It's in a… Dre-e-e-e-e-e-am_

The crowd applauded like crazy as I finished the song, and stepped up to take a bow. Then I walked out of the spotlight and off the stage.

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Those Song lyrics are MINE (I wrote em)_**


	2. We need to outdo Jem

**CHAPTER TWO**

The mall would be closing soon, and most of the shoppers had already left. It also took the Holograms ten whole minutes to get Kimber up and out of her seat.

"You were right though." Said Raya. "That guy is amazing."

Kimber nodded, "I guess you see now why I wanted to play the keyboard in the band." She said. "I wonder if I can get his autograph."

"Well, let's go see if we can find him." suggested Rio, and they all went off to ask the doorman at the entrance of the mall.

"He left?" asked Kimber.

The man nodded. "The minute he finished his show, that boy ran out of here like lightning." He said to them. "As matter of fact… he seemed pretty desperate to glad to get out of here."

This struck Jerrica as even more odd than ever. She had taken a good look at me during my Showtime, and I did look a little more different in person than my picture.

In Kimber's poster from five years ago, I looked just a like a normal everyday young man. Tall, skinny, black hair, with red outline **_(DNA2: Junta Momanari style)_**

But when I was on stage, I looked slightly taller. My muscles were a little larger, and my facial expressions were altered a bit.

In other words… I looked much more handsome on stage than I did in Kimber's poster. Jerrica still said it was probably the fact that I grew just a little older. Yet, she couldn't shake off this funny feeling she had that there was more to it.

"You okay Jerrica?" asked Rio.

Jerrica snapped back down to Earth. "Oh… yeah, I'm alright." She answered. "I was just a little disappointed that we didn't get a chance to talk to Mykan."

"Well, we may just get another chance." Said Shana, "He's a superstar like us. How hard can he be to track down?"

"I don't know about that." Said Kimber. "Five years ago, except for his posters, nothing else came out about him at all. No figurines. No records. Not even a hotline about him."

Rio decided they best head home and he'd conduct some research on me.

**_The Next Day_**…

Eric Raymond had indeed read the newspaper about Jem's new merchandise, and he did get pissed as he slammed the paper down on the table

"Jem, Jem, Jem… always Jem!" he growled. He pressed a button on his desk. "Misfits, Clash! Front and center!" he bellowed.

One by one the Misfits, Pizzazz, Roxy, Stormer, and Jetta entered. Clash, still not a member, but their noble spy, came through the door.

"What's all the screaming for boss?" asked Pizzazz. But she got her answer when she read the paper about Jem. "Ugh… I had to ask?"

Eric nodded and then showed them that their sales and profits had gone way down. "You realize what's going to happen to us if things don't start improving?" he said.

The Misfits had always been outdone by Jem. Jem always had more songs, merchandise, fans, and everything else with it. Eric slammed his fist on his desk. "If I have told you Misfits once… Have told you A-Thousand, Thousand… Thousand, Thousand times…"

"WE… NEED… TO… OUT-DO… JEM!"

The Misfits all nodded, "But what can we really do about it?" asked Roxy. "How can we compete with them. They got 84 songs compared to our measly 36!"

"She's right." Added Stormer, "And every time we try to beat them either in music, or beat them silly, we always end up the big losers!"

Eric decided that if they couldn't beat Jem's music, or climb as high as they could. Then what they would need is… _a New attraction._

"We need to find some kind of… Superstar." He said as he paced around the room. "Someone, just as good as Jem would be themselves."

Jetta was looking through the paper again. "Hey… I think I got it." She said. "Take a look here."

Eric read the article about shows performing in town…

_Before Jem and the holograms… World's greatest Keyboard master, and renowned one-man band, and singing superstar: Mykan Rockman, performing at Main street youth center and gym._

Eric looked up from the paper. "Hmm... interesting. Hmm, mm, mm!" He sniggered. "Clash, I have a spy mission for you." He said.

Clashes mission was to head to the youth center tomorrow, and get some visual info about me and my talents.

"If this kid's as good as he's known to be. I think we may have just found our ticket to out-doing Jem." He said.

"I won't let you down Eric. Or you, Misfits." Said Clash and she went off to disguise herself for her big scandal tomorrow.

_**(MISFITS: I LOVE A SCANDAL)**_

**_The Next day_**…

Rio told Jerrica earlier that morning that he studied as much about me as he could. So far all he learned was I was last now to be residing in the Gurney Orphanage ten years ago, but that was it.

Now or days I was a man who was well know, but never seen in public. In fact, my live performances were the only way for people to actually see my face.

Jerrica and the others were going to youth center for a good workout, but Jerrica was still pondering over about her thoughts of me and the peculiar odd things.

"What do you think Synergy?" she asked.

"_I don't know rightly what to think."_ She answered. _"I've never heard of a superstar world famous, but hardly ever seen or heard from."_

"Maybe we could try asking the people at the gurney orphanage." Replied Jerrica. But she suddenly remembered that the Gurney had also been long gone for as long as anyone can remember.

Nobody knew what happened to it.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come on, Jer… let's go." called Rio. "Don't you want to see me work my pumps?"

Jerrica and Synergy shared giggle. "I'll be right there." Jerrica called. "See you, Synergy."

"_Good Luck, Jerrica." _Synergy smirked at Jerrica, and then she was gone, and the others all headed off.


	3. Something Sneaky going on with Mykan

**CHAPTER THREE**

At the youth center, Rio was really working to the core as he lifted the weights over his head.

Aja was going at it good with the punch bag. Jerrica and Kimber were doing some basic warm-ups. Pushups, sit-ups, even some yoga stretching.

Raya was pedaling on the biker-machine, and Shana was on a treadmill running what had to be her fifth kilometer.

They decided to break off for a well earned drink before hitting the showers. "Ahh… nothing beats like a good work out and a drink before a shower." Said Jerrica.

"You said it." added Shana, "But I don't think it'll matter how much weight I lose, I'll just gain it right back."

Everyone laughed.

Suddenly, there was a lot of commotion coming from the entrance way. "It's him… I don't believe it!"

Kimber even turned to a poster on the wall. "Mykan Rockman?!" she cried. "Playing here… TODAY!"

I worked my way through the crowds with two huge keyboards in my arms. I passed them to the manager of the youth center and told him where to set them up. "In the gym?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm actually in need of a good work out myself." I said. This was going to be a chance to show off some of my wild talents as Keyboard-Master.

The managed agreed and began setting up.

I turned around and saw a hoard of fan-crazed girls crowd around me, demanding for my autograph or to ask me out. I could feel my nerves were starting to give-way, and I had a funny feeling coming from deep inside me… as if I was becoming someone else.

I quickly came up with an excuse that I had to hit the bathroom, and the change-room first, and I dashed off quickly.

"What was up with that?" asked Ro. "Those girls really seem to be onto him, and he turned them down."

"Weird." Said Kimber.

Jerrica began to get all suspicious again at the way I just acted, as if something was bothering me. Things got even weirder when I came back out from the change-room with different look and attitude.

This time all of the, noticed the little differences about me, aside from the fact that I changed into my gym-outfit.

I was just the way I looked last night at the mall, more taller, sharper looking than I did before, and my attitude had changed dramatically.

"Mykan Rockman… you are so dreamy." said a cute girl. "Can you please sing my shirt?"

I smiled and took the pen from her. "It would be my pleasure to serve an adoring fan like you." I said sweetly in a much deeper and dreamy voice.

The girl fainted at the sound of my voice before I could finish signing. "Ooh… I feel all squishy." She whispered in a daze.

I signed some more autographs before the manager told me that everything was ready. "Wonderful…" I said. "Let's Rocket on!"

As I began working out, I played a very special rock song for exercising to and singing at the same time as if nothing was happening.

I started out by lifting barbells and playing the music with my toes. Now that was truly amazing, and since a lot of the girls knew the lyrics of the song, they sang as a kind of repeat choir **_"Montage"._** Then I moved over to pedaling, where as instead of holding the handles, I just played the music instead. Over to doing yoga moves, as I played in a wild variety of ways.

As everyone kept on enjoying the show, nobody noticed the woman in the back, who was actually clash in disguise, was filming me with a hidden camera in her straw-hat.

"_Hmm, this guy's really something."_ She thought to herself. _"Wait until I show this to Eric."_

As she silently exited, she didn't see Jerrica catch a glimpse of her before she went out of sight. _"That was no civilian." _She thought to herself. _"That was, Clash, and I'll bet my rock-talents that she's up to no good."_

When Eric looked at the video…

He made up his mind. "Yes… OH YES!" he cried happily. "Now were talking, that's the kind of action we need to out-do Jem."

He began an assignment to get the Misfits to track me down, and bring me back to join the Misfits band as their new lead singer and Number-two Keyboard man.

Even I refused the offer they were not willing to take "No" for an answer. "Alright, Misfits… let's move out!" said Pizzazz.

After they left, Eric took a good look at Jem in the papers. "Hmm… just you wait Jem. Your days as Number-One are numbered. Heh, heh, heh, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

I had already left in a rush, no one knew quit why, but Jerrica told the others that Clash was spying around again during my performance.

"Sounds like Eric might be up to something again." Said Rio. "And I'll bet it has something to do with Mykan."

"So what do we do about it?" asked Shana, "I mean that kid just runs off whenever after his show ends in a hurry."

Jerrica was also starting to be convinced about something too. That fact that I looked different between my performances made her start to wonder to herself.

"_Does he also have a Hologram?"_


	4. Mykan's Secret Reaveled

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next day, since I didn't have any commitments to attend to, I decided to spend the a nice quiet day in the town. Getting away from all the noises of Rock, and be around some normal people for a change.

Of course, so I wouldn't cause calamity amongst any crowds of adoring fans of mine, I wore sun glasses and a bandana to hide my looks so no one would recognize me, and it worked too.

Not when I took a break in a café, where sad to say Jerrica and Kimber were talking about Jerrica's suspicions.

"I mean it Kimber." Said Jerrica, "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I think Mykan has a hologram that he can control."

Kimber still couldn't believe it. "How can that be so?" she asked, "Dad was the one who invented the machine for Holograms, and no one else was ever recorded using it when he made it."

Now Jerrica was really starting to get confused. She closed her eyes and thought deeply. _"What is Mykan trying to hide?"_ she kept asking herself over and over again.

**_(JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS: Everybody Wear's a Mask.)_**

As I sipped my coffee, I couldn't help but notice that the lady behind the counter and a customer sitting beside me were both starring at me.

"You know… You look kind of familiar." Said the Lady. "Yeah… you do." Added the customer.

Obviously they were fooled by my disguise, so I just played it cool by saying. "You know, I get that all the time… I guess I just have one of those faces." And my act fooled the two completely.

Suddenly, the door of the café burst wide open.

"Hey, it's the Misfits." Another customer cried. Everyone turned and saw the four members.

"The Misfits…" Kimber said, "What are they doing here?"

The Misfits began rudely looking over tables for a certain someone, until they finally moved their way across to where I was sitting. "Hey, there bud." Said Pizzazz. "Come here often?"

I put down my cup, "Who are you? and what is it you want?" I asked deeply.

Stormer slammed a big briefcase down in front of me, and opened it to reveal hundreds of thousands of dollars in cash. This Ooh the crowed.

I was so captivated by all that cash, that I didn't see Roxy sneak up from behind me and yank off my bandana, revealing my _Junta Momanari hairstyle_ making the crowd all gasp.

"Mykan Rockman!"

"Mykan Rockman!"

Customers whispered my name from every corner. My cover was blown, but as long as I was careful not to lose my Temper, or get nervous, my BIG secret would stay secret.

The Misfits carried on. "We want to make you a deal, Rockman." Said Jetta. "You come with us, and join the misfits…" she held the briefcase in front of me again. "And you'll get all this and plenty more."

Jerrica and Kimber nearly fainted at the very thought of me joining the Misfits, but I was smarter than they were and refused the offer.

"I know you Misfits are sworn rivals of Jem and the Holograms." I said, "Besides… I'm not called a _One… Man… Band_… for nothing you know. Thanks, but no thanks."

I got up and walked towards the door, but Pizzazz and Roxy blocked my path. "Uh… it's not like you were given a choice." snapped Roxy. "Get him, girls!"

Jetta and Stormer approached me from either side ready to grab me, but suddenly Jerrica and Kimber came up to me trying to help me.

"Out of our way Jerrica!" snapped Pizzazz.

"Forget it… he said he wasn't interested, now let him go!" snapped Kimber. Before long, the Misfits started to fist fight with the two sisters.

Pizzazz and Roxy dealt with Kimber and Jerrica. Jetta forced the crowd in the café to stay back or be sorry, while Stormer continuously tried to get me.

I could feel my nerves really getting out of control. _"No… Keep it together!"_ I said to myself. _"I can't get too scared or angry, or it'll happen… KEEP IT TOGETHER!"_

The café manager silently called the police, but it didn't look like they were going to make it in time.

Stormer grabbed a rope and tried to ensnare me. "Come on, dude. Make it easier and come quietly." she said.

"Stay away from me… Just stay away from me, you!" I cried.

But as Jerrica and Kimber tried to get the Misfits out of the way, they got hurt pretty badly. Jerrica got pushed down hard into a chair, and I watched in horror as Pizzazz lifted Kimber up over her head and threw her over the table.

Next, The Misfits had even brought along some reinforcements. Eric had hired some goons in suits to help the Misfits if things were to go wrong.

I even saw Jetta spill hot coffee over a customer who was trying to interfere, and then finally something inside me snapped. My anger was boiling red hot.

"You… You will pay FOR THAAAAT!" I shouted. Then my body suddenly began glowing brightly as I shouted, _"LET'S ROCKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!"_

Everyone watched in shock as I began to _transform_. Jerrica and Kimber were the most surprised when the light had faded out, and I looked exactly as I did during my performances. Taller, handsomer, stronger, even my voice was deeper.

**_(Like a Yu-gi-oh Transformation)_**

"Ah- What the-?" cried Stormer.

I stared her dead in the eyes. "Cannibals…" I snarled in my deeper, stronger voice. "How dare you hurt these innocent people."

"Let's Rocket Dude!" and then one of my songs was magically started to play through the air, "I Ran". "Prepare to meet you maker." I said to the Misfits.

One of the suit-goons growled and dove straight for me, but too bad for he didn't realize that I knew martial arts. He punched right for me, but I dodged it so fast it was as if I just vanished.

"What- Where'd he go?" he asked.

"Right in front of you." I called and then BASHED him good in the face sending him out cold. This angered the other men and they began going for me.

"This will won't take too long." I said. "I'll only need until the end of the song to beat you guys." and I charged into battle.

I helped Kimber and Jerrica up. "Are you two alright?" I asked. "You've both taken quite a beating." And then I charged back into battle

As the fight continued on, it didn't matter how many of the goons there were. I was knocking them all over like Dominoes, without much effort either.

The Song ended, and the goons were all piled up into a big blob on the floor, and police sirens were growing louder in the streets. "Misfits, Retreat!" cried Pizzazz, "We'll meet again, Mykan Rockman!"

As soon as they were gone, a small flash of light came from my body and I became my regular self again… and found everyone looking at me, unable to believe what I just did.

"Oh, no! It happened again." I cried. Everyone now saw it for themselves, and I just assumed that by the looks on their faces they wanted me out of the Café, and so I was gone.

Jerrica and Kimber kept starring at me as I walked up the street alone. Now they had proof, there was something with me… or someone to be exact, but the guy they saw was No-Hologram.


	5. the truth about Mykan PT one

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I kept on walking down the road with my shoulders slumped forward with my head drooping. "Oh, man… it's always this way with me." I said sadly.

I kept on walking right out of the city, into the big stretches of hillsides and fields. "A guy who has two bodies in one. How weird is that?"

Little did I realize that I was being followed by Jerrica and Kimber. They had to try and talk to me. Who or What was that guy they saw come out of me in the café, and what was the deal with him?"

"Jerrica, we can't go snooping around like this." Said Kimber, but Jerrica was insistent that they at least find out where I was going, and pretty soon they got their answer.

They quietly climbed up over the hill behind me, and there at the top was the old Gurney orphanage, that had been fixed up a little by the money I made… My Home.

Even though it was much larger and more advanced than people remembered it, it still looked pretty old.

I checked the mailbox, and no surprise, it was empty again as it had been for years. I sighed heavily, yet sadly and walked inside.

Jerrica and Kimber were both saddened and shocked to find all this out. All that fame and I still live in an orphanage, and from the looks of it… All alone too.

**_Later on_**…

Jerrica and Kimber, met up with the others at the mall, except for Rio, and told the others about what they saw.

"No way!" said Aja.

"It can't be true." sdded Shana.

Well actually it was true. I still lived at the Gurney Orphanage. Which obviously meant that I never was adopted, but that still didn't explain anything about that other guy who Kimber and Jerrica saw in the café.

"What kind of a hologram are we dealing with here?" asked Raya.

"That's just the thing… it isn't a hologram." Said Jerrica. The others paused to cast a look upon her and Kimber.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but it can't be a hologram." Said Kimber, "If he was able to beat up all those men in café, then it has to be real."

The others began to believe them, after all. Holograms couldn't make physical contact with real people. "But then… were did it come from, and what does all this have to with Mykan?" asked Aja.

"It has to do with plenty." Said a voice from the table behind them a voice. Everyone turned and saw a middle-aged man they recognized as Jordan, a man who helped Emmett Benton create Synergy and all the holograms equipment.

"Jordan, I thought you were retired." Said Kimber.

Jordan just tipped his glasses. "I may have retried from the music world, but I still got a lot of excitement left in me." He said. "I even can provide with the answers you seek, because I've know Mykan Rockman since he was a little baby."

The group invited him to take the spare seat at their table, and asked him to tell them all he knew about me, and what was going on.

"Well first of all, you have to understand the origination about Starlight music." He began. "I remember I helped your father build it, but-" he stopped, and turned around.

"Kimber, Jerrica… you'd better brace yourselves for this, because it's really going to shock you." He said.

"Shock us? What could possibly shock us?" asked Jerrica.

Jordan breathed in heavily. "Well, your father Emmett truly did build a great work of holographic machinery… but he did not invent any of it, No sir."

The others all gasped, and Kimber and Jerrica's jaws dropped. "He didn't invent it?"

Jordan shook his head. "Nope. The original machines were invented by Mykan's Grandfather, Professor Alex, Rockman, who was a Scientist.

**_FLASHBACK, 20 years ago_**…

_Jordan was working as Paramedic at the time at the time, and he was the very man who saved me from the horrible accident._

_When I was just a little baby, my Grandfather, my father, and mother, were all scientists coming in with a big breakthrough in the revolution of science and technology._

_Their goal was to design a machine that could create the very first holograms of any person that entered it. Which was ideal for Synergy in the future._

_Finally the machine was almost ready to be tested. The three scientists were going over some notes to work out the remaining bugs, but unfortunately as fate would have… they left me unattended to._

_Somehow or other, I crawled my way out of my chair, and along the consoles of the controls. I accidentally fell over on a lever which broke under my weight and then I fell into the machine._

_The power levels went haywire, and the three scientists went wild trying to turn off the machine and get me out of there, but sadly the lever I broke was the key source, without the machine would overload… and it did._

_The entire lab exploded, and the house caught fire. _

_I was protected from the flames and the rubble by that Machine, and the firemen had dug me out safely, but my Parents and my Grandfather were dead._

_I was brought to the hospital, where Jordan examined me and determined that I would live… However, my DNA was now different._

_No it wasn't life threatening, if anything it was the greatest gift anyone could wish for. A whole new likeness was living inside of me, and contained the DNA of a super Rock-star._

_A few days rest and I woke up, but I seemed to be rather different. Just a little bigger, and cuter looking, and I was playing with the creaking bars on my crib like a xylophone, and what a sound I made._

_Tests continued being carried out on me, and everyone determined that I had underwent a astonishing transformation… into a guy who had the greatest music talents of all._

_They called him… the Mega Rock-Man, and he was no hologram, but in fact a real person who would one day be one of the greatest in the world. _


	6. the truth about Mykan PT two

**CHAPTER SIX**

The Holograms were most surprised. The thought of a single boy having another living, breathing from in him was incredible.

"But wait… does this mean Mykan's not really the great rock-star everyone knows?" asked Aja. "I mean, Mega Rock-Man's doing all the playing isn't he?"

Jordan shook his head. "No, it's not that… Mykan never even knew he was the Mega Rock-Man way back then. He was still just a little baby."

**_FLASHBACK, 20 years ago_**…

_They had finally established that only transformed into the Mega Rock-Man when I got angry or scared. I always changed back after a little while._

_The hospital was preparing to release me out into the world, but unfortunately, My Grandfather and my parents were dead, and I had no other living relatives._

_So, it was decided to arrange an orphanage for me._

_Sadly, as fate would have it… while few people of the world thought me being able to become Mega Rock-man was incredible, the rest of the world referred to me as a freak, and not wanting to come within ten feet of me._

_Rejection, after rejection, there was only one place that actually took me in. The Gurney orphanage. A secluded rickety old place on hilltops where a lot of other rejected orphans lived._

_The caretaker of the orphanage was a very nice lady, whom respected every orphan, no matter whomever he or she was, but the other orphans were awfully mean to me and treated me like an outcast._

_They never shared with me, they never let me play with them, and worse than that they always made me feel…_

"_You're nothing but a two-bodied freak, You'll never get adopted."_

"_What kind of a Mom and Dad would want you when they can have the beautiful me."_

_They were right too. Every time potential parents came to the Gurney looking to adopt a child, the orphans always deliberately went out of their way to make me angry, or scared so I would transform inn from of everyone in the room._

_Despite the fact that as Mega Rock-Man I was more talented and friendlier, the parents always became either afraid or disgraced at the sight of me, and turned me down before they ever got to know me._

_No parents who knew of my specialty would ever consider adopting me, and None of the other orphans were treating me right. I began to realize as if for the first time, just how lonely I really was._

_And that's when I began to realize that Mega Rock-Man inside me, he could produce musical waves wherever I was, so if ever I felt I needed to get it out of system, and that's when I learned to sing. _

_Slowly, the orphans were each being adopted, as time went by, and by the time I was Seven I began to make my first step in the music life, by sitting at the piano and having the music keep me company._

_That's when I discovered my real talents, not as Mega Rock-Man, but as a great pianist, and the music I played gave me a warm and comforting message… I am not alone._

_About a year later, I had not only become a fine piano player, but I was even starting to learn what most people learn in their early thirties; How to take care of myself. I learned how to cook, to clean, and even taught myself how read and write, especially music._

_By the time I was 12, That's when I got my first big hit. _

_The Caretaker of the Orphanage was retiring and shutting the orphanage down for business, but I was the only orphan left, and who had practically given up all hope from being adopted_

_She wanted to leave me the deed to the orphanage, be it's new owner so I'd still have a home, bust she wanted me to prove if it was going to be okay to leave me by myself, instead of sending me to another orphanage._

_going to let me do some pan-handling. Play my music in the park an let people drop money into a jar._

_I tried it, and I expected to gather at least a few dollars or so, but I got a lot more than expected. I made more than enough money buy myself enough food for a year, and people were hoping I'd come back to the park every now and then._

_The start of my music career was on. I knew how to take care of myself, and best of all, not many people knew about the Mega Rock-Man anymore. So, the caretaker left me the deed to the orphanage, and that was the last time I ever saw her again. _

_The orphanage, which I used the money I made from my shows in the park to fix up, I turned it into a nice little home for me._

_Soon, I was being hired by officials and producers to do concerts and Television shows. There were times that I transformed into Mega Rock-Man, but I decided that as long as nobody actually SAW me transform… everything would be alright._

_By the time I was 18, I changed from pianos to keyboards, and with years of studying and practice I was dubbed as the worlds greatest One-Man keyboard band. The audiences sometimes even sang choruses for me, since I didn't have any other singers._

_But I still didn't feel all complete. To me… a man could only truly call himself complete if he is able to obtain four things to make life all worth it._

_-A HOUSE to shelter him _

_-A JOB to bear him._

_-A BAG-OF-GOLD to sustain him._

_-And a WIFE to make it all worthwhile. _

_I already had the first three things with the help of my glorious career. A house, Job, and Gold... but I still felt incomplete, without love._


	7. Come with us to Europe

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Jordan was sad to say that all was he could remember. "Mykan evolved into a great Rock-star, but then sometime later, he changed completely." He said. "Nobody knows why, but it must've been something pretty sad."

That was all he knew, and he left to head back to work leaving the group with many unanswered questions which they desperately sought.

**_Meanwhile_**…

When Eric saw the condition the Misfits were in, all beat up, and the goons all taken to jail. "What do you mean he _changed_ into another guy?!" he thundered.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy but we saw him." said Pizzazz. "This guy's something else. Or _someone_ else at that."

Eric always had a suspicion, back when he used to work for Emmett Benton, he always thought the story of the Mega Rock-Man was all it was, just a story… but nothing else would explain the events that had occurred today.

Still, he couldn't let that bother him. He had to find a way to get me onto the Misfits' side if he wanted to outdo Jem for good.

He picked a newspaper, and saw the clipping. "Hello… what have we here."

The section said: I was going to Europe next week, Personally invited by Princess Adriana, to perform in a concert in the honor of their finally crowing her, Queen.

The Princess was personally invited her friends from Jem to come and perform in the concert too, and she especially wanted me there… but as to why, nobody knew. All it said was…

Adriana would be making a huge speech in a brave confession, but she wanted everyone, especially "Me" there to hear it.

"Mmm… this couldn't have come at a better time." Eric sniggered. "We can get rid of Jem, and capture Mykan all at the same time. Then at long last, stardom will be ours."

"Alright, Misfits… Listen up!"

**_One Week, Later_**…

The Group was at the airport, waiting for their private plane.

"I can't believe we're going to see Adriana again." said Kimber. "It's like we almost haven't seen her in a long, long time."

The others agreed with her. They remembered how Kimber accidentally switched places with Adriana, due to the fact they looked identical to one-another.

"At least this time we can enjoy ourselves, and not worry abut someone trying to assassinate her again." said Shana. "But I wonder why she's invited Mykan too."

"So do I." added Aja. "Maybe Mykan's played there before, and she'd like to here his music too."

Jerrica, however, she was more concerned about trying to solve what it was that changed the way I acted in Music. One minute: I'm famous.

Next: I'm not seen for a long time, and then am back, but am being cautious around crowds as the Real-me.

She knew it had to be something else besides the Mega Rock-man, something really sad, but what was it? What could it have been?

Just then there was an announcement over the P.A.

"_Attention all Chopper-passers. Due to a technical problem with our Helicopter radar tracking equipment, all choppers are hereby grounded until further notice. We apologize for any inconvenience."_

Well, the group was traveling by a private jet plane, and jets used a different system, so they were okay. However, the only other passenger in the waiting lobby was not so lucky.

That's right, it was me. I didn't have my own private plane like Jem, and always traveled by chopper to get to my destinations faster.

"Oh, this is just great." I said as I got up and began walking away. "I'll just have to find another airport."

The group heard me, and Kimber got an idea, which the others already agreed to. They quickly got up and walked over to me.

"Excuse me… Mr. Rockman." said Jerrica.

I turned round. "Hey, I know you." I said. "You're Jem and the Holograms. One of my favorite bands in the world."

Kimber almost felt embarrassed to been seen face-to-face with me, and when she told me that she idolized me as a Keyboard player, I felt really touched. "It's nice to have a fan." I said.

"We heard that your flight got canceled, and your heading to Europe." said Jerrica. She showed me and add that both I and the holograms would be performing at the same location.

"Well I'll be darned." I said, "How about that."

Aja told me that their private jet was big enough for an extra passenger, and asked if I'd like to tag along with them.

"Oh… well I don't know… I mean I don't want to be a bother."

The girls all exchanged No-no comments and they didn't mind and all that stuff. Jerrica even told me that… they knew. "Mykan, it's alright." She said, "We know about the Mega Rock-man, and how life has been treating you."

"You do? I asked.

Jerrica nodded.

"Come on, man. You've been alone for a while now." said Shana. "This'll be a good chance for you to travel first-class, and be around other people who trust you and all that."

No one had ever been this nice to me after having discovered about my conditions. They were really willing to help me, and weren't afraid or ashamed of what I was.

"Besides… Kimber's been a fan of your music since she was little." teased Aja. Kimber turned away and blushed, and the others giggled at her.

With a warm and comforting invitation like that. Not to mention how late I would be if I found another airport, how could I refuse?

So I gathered my luggage, and boarded the plane with the girls once it was ready. "Wow." Was all I could say. "I've never been on a private plane before. Usually I just take a chopper."

The girls let me make myself at home, and soon we all took off, and were due to land in Europe sometime tomorrow afternoon, plenty of time just to kick back and relax.

Little did we realize that the Misfits and Eric were following along in their private plane, and they were going to Europe for a picnic, no sir.

"I've got you now, Rockman." Eric sniggered, "Even with Jem by your side, you'll be working for us pretty soon."


	8. Jammin' with Jem

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

It sure was nice of the Jem group to give me a lift, and their plane was specified so you use electronics inside even while the plane was still in flight.

This meant w could even play some of our instruments, and do some songs. Kimber was also very impressed at seeing my talent with keyboards close up. "How do you really do it, Mykan?" she asked.

I told her it wasn't easy, and that it took so much practicing and focusing. First you had to actually figure out how many different sounds there was in the song you wished to play, and then which of the instruments you _should _play yourself.

Then I practiced on instrument at a time at, and of course since I could possible play them all at once with only a few simple keyboards, I decided to record the other instruments on the Keyboard's audio-players.

The trick was, knowing what instruments to record, and play them at just the right speed and length so that when their turn came to be played, the audio-player wouldn't make the music sound off key.

"Whoa… that must take a lot of practice." said Shana.

"It does." I answered. "So difficult, yet so rewarding, and it never mattered what song in the world I played."

Kimber asked if I could play one of my special songs she really loved called. _"Rebel-Girl."_ and I was more than happy to agree.

I sat myself over at three of my keyboards to show them. Two I played by my hands, and one played by my feet.

I was playing, Electric and Bass Guitars, Organ, and Drums.

The other girls also knew my Rebel-Girl song that I was going to play. One of the many songs that got them into rock. When they asked if they could sing too, how could I refuse.

Jerrica touched her earrings and said. "Showtime, Synergy", and with that she transformed into Jem. I was amazed. "What are you waiting for Mega Rock-Man?" she asked playfully, "Come on out and sing with us."

I nodded and since they didn't find him scary I concentrated on my anger until I had enough in me. "Let's Rocket!" and I changed into Mega Rock-man.

I rubbed my hand through my hair. "Are you lovely ladies ready?" I asked in my cooler voice, and all the girls gave me thumbs-up. "Then… let's do it."

And believe it, the girls and I jammed until we couldn't play or sing anymore. The girls were impressed with my skills, as I was with theirs.

Little did we realize that we were being heard and watched by the Misfits through a hidden camera.

"Ugh… can we please turn this thing off?!" moaned Pizzazz. "That singing is giving me a headache." She reached for the switch.

"No, Pizzazz…" said Roxy. "If we want to get the goods on Rockman we have to here everything they say or sing."

"Speak for yourself." said Stormer. "The guy's playing three keyboards at once, how can I compete with that?"

Eric just ignored the groups comments and kept to his own thoughts. _"If only we knew something about Mykan, anything at all that we could use, we just might be able to force him over to us after all."_

Easier said than done. How, and where was he going to find any other information about me that he could use?

**_That night_**…

We were due to arrive in Morvania sometime after breakfast tomorrow morning, and all the girls had had gone to bed.

Kimber rolled over, but was then awoken by the soft sound of a keyboard being played out in the lounge. She got up and saw me, in my true-form, at the keyboard playing the song, AS TIME GOES BY, only I was playing it in a slower and much sadder tempo. Plus I was sining different lyrics to it, and instead of a music sheet on the stand, I was looking a t rather gloomy drawing of the alphabet I had made

Kimber never heard such a sad song beofre. Obviously it meant I was hurting about something.

"Mykan?"

My head snapped up. "Oh, I'm sorry Kimber. I didn't mean to wake anyone up?" I said. "I just can't get to sleep."

"Is everything okay?"

I shook my head. "Nope." I said, "Feel like chatting?"

Kimber smiled and sat down near me.

"I'm really not looking too forward to this concert of the Princess tomorrow night." I said, "And I was actually hoping I'd never have to go back to Morvania again."

Kimber felt confused. "Why? Everyone's really looking forward to seeing you there. Especially, Adriana."

I turned away at the sound of that name. "Mykan, Mykan?" Kimber said. I snapped out of it. "Huh? What happened?"

I just said the name "Adriana" and you-"

I did it again, I look really gloomy. "Kimber…" I said, "I'm about to tell you something that I have never, NEVER, told anyone else in the world. It's the very reason why I became so secluded and washed up."

Kimber's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked. "Well, go on then, I'm listening."

I sighed and began to tell the missing part of the story Kimber heard about me.

It dealt with me having my House, Job, and my Bag-of-gold… but this story was about my first and only love… that sadly was not meant to be.


	9. Adriana and Mykan

**CHAPTER NINE**

_It all started five years ago, before I secluded myself from the world, and limited my styles. Not to mention nobody knew about me being the Mega Rock-Man there yet._

_I was called to perform in Morvania, which would also be my very first time in Europe ever, and I couldn't wait to get there._

_What, a sight it was to behold. I never had performed in any place to large and tinseled before, and to make things even better._

_I was even given a First-class vacancy at the most expensive hotel in the country, and when opening night came, hundreds of people came to see me perform, and I didn't even change into Mega Rock-Man._

_I really felt special when all the people applauded to me. I actually felt loved and appreciated, but after my first few nights… it was then that I met "her."_

_I was shopping one night in the market place and bumped into a young lady who looked exactly like Kimber._

…

"You mean… it was, _Adriana_?" asked Kimber.

I nodded my head, "It was her… but I had no idea she was the Princess back then, and she didn't know about my little secret either."

…

"_Oh, I'm really sorry about that." She said looking up._

_Then our eyes met. I never saw anyone so beautiful in my life, and judging by the way she looked into my eyes… she liked me too._

"_You're… Mykan Rockman. The living legend of keyboards." She said._

"_Yes… I am." I sad. I was still captivated by how pretty she looked. "I'm sorry I bumped into you miss- uh?"_

"_Oh, my name's Adriana."_

"_Adriana?" I said. "That's kind of pretty."_

_Then I noticed that all her shopping was ruined. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that."_

_I soon realized that Adriana was a rather sweet girl, as she didn't mind it at all. So I offered to help her re-shop for her things which I paid for fully._

_When we finished we, said our good-bye's, but Adriana wanted know if she could come to my next performance. So I offered her a free ticket._

"_Oh.. thank you very much." She said. She planted a kiss on my cheek, and as she walked away. All I could think about was her._

"_Man… that is one sweet girl."_

…

Kimber felt all warm inside. "Gee… you two began falling in love from the very start." She said.

"Well… sort of." I replied. "We didn't realize it yet, but as the days went by, things were beginning to look more like it."

…

_Adriana kept on coming to my other performances, and she always had a front-row space to really be closer to me up on stage._

_Then, one night… the most unusual of things happened to me. She herself actually asked me out on a date. A woman asking a man out? That was something that hardly ever happened before. So I accepted. _

_We had a great time. We went to dinner, and dancing, and the beauty of it was, everything we had done was first class. Although I had no clue as to how she got that much money._

_Bt regardless, we had a great night, and we wanted to meet each other again the next night, before I left Europe to go home._

_That was the night that MY secret came out to her._

_Adriana was being chased down by three goons hired by her wicked cousin to do away with her so her cousin may take the throne of Morvania, and if there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was bullies picking on a poor defenseless girl._

_Adriana was cornered in the alley as the men readied to capture her, but that's when I stepped into middle. "Leave her alone!" I said to the big men._

"_What?! Going to make us, shorty?" growled the leader poising his fist by my face. Big mistake though, because my fear levels were off the charts._

_Finally, when I was shoved aside, and the men began hurting Adriana I lost my temper. My body began glowing and changing in size. "LET'S ROCKEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!"_

_And I became the Mega Rock-Man._

"_Turn and face me, you slugs!" I sad deeply. The men looked round at me. "You let her go this instant." _

"_Yeah, and what if we don't feel like it?" snapped the leader. He aimed a powerful punch at me, unaware that I knew martial arts. I blocked it as if it were coming to me in slow motion, and returned the hit._

_Now all three men were facing me. "Why you little- Come on gentlemen, let us teach him a lesson."_

_I just kept on a straight face. "You men really should have left while you had the chance." I said. "Three seconds. That's all I need to take you all out."_

_The men put up a valiant effort, but as I told them, three seconds and they were down and out of it._

_Adriana thought that was very brave of me, but when she saw me change back into my true-state, she was more impressed than ever._

"_Well…" I said._

"_Well what?" she asked._

"_Now you know the truth about me, aren't you going to run afraid?"_

_Adriana shook her head. "I don't think there's anything wrong with your… condition… you just saved my life with it, and I think it was noble of you."_

"_It's terrible…" I said. "It's the very curse of my existence and the main source of my loneliness."_

"_But that's what makes you so special." Replied Adriana, "Why any girl should consider herself lucky to know a guy like you… like me."_

_My eyes widened. "You… you would?"_

_Adriana nodded, and before we knew it, we were sharing our very first kiss. And it looked as though it was official. We had fallen in love._

_**(JEM song: FIRST LOVE)**_


	10. Haunt you every day

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Aw… that is so sweet." said Kimber. "But what happened next?"

…

_Well… it was true that Adriana and I had become an item, and she promised not to reveal me as the Mega Rock-Man to anyone else… as I walked her down the street, and out of the alley… that's where it all went bad._

_The guards of Morvania had seen me beat up their fellow comrades… unaware of what really happened… and they wrongfully accused me of kidnapping Adrianna. The bound me up tight and held me at their mercy. "Princess Adrianna, are you all right?"_

_My head snapped up. "The Princess?" I said. She was the Princess all this time, I couldn't believe it, but it was true._

_It was in vain that Adriana tried to convince the guards of what was really happening. For the guards were under strict orders to bring her back to the palace._

_As for me… they planned to ship me on the next plane out of Europe._

"_No! Put me down!"_

"_Mykan… Mykan No!"_

_I was shoved on the plane and saw Adriana running to try and catch up to it, but we already ascend into the sky. _

"_ARDIANA!"_

"_MYKAN!"_

_When I got home, my heart grew bitter and cold. Unable to grasp the fact that my hopes with Adriana were forever lost._

_And who wouldn't blame it. She was a Princess… she had gold and jewels and first class things in her life and she could everything she wanted._

_And me… a crummy orphan with a double life inside me. Who ever heard of a couple like that?_

_The point was… I lost her… the only woman I ever loved, and I was filled with sorrows._

…

Kimber held her hands to her heart. "Oh, Mykan!" she cried.

I nodded sadly. "It was the biggest disappointment of my life, and I never wanted to play, or listen to music ever again."

That was exactly why I had shut myself up in seclusion, and stopped all my main attractions and merchandise making.

But a year or two later, I realized that Mega Rock-Man could be my own friend, someone who I could stay with so I wouldn't be as lonely, and I learned to love music all over again.

"Still… not a day has gone by that I don't stop and think back at what I lost." I gave her the Alphabet drawing I made and showed her all the 26 letters there that made up everythng that I felt in life, and I kept on playing for her as she scrolled down.

A… Agony.

B… Bitter.

C… Content.

D… Doom.

E… Eternal Doom.

F… Forgotten.

G… Gruesome.

H… Horror.

I… Isolation.

J… Junk.

K… Kicked out.

L… Loneliness.

M… Misery.

N… Nothingness.

O… Oblivion.

P… Pain.

Q… Quadruple the Pain

R… Rot.

S… Sorrow.

T… Terror.

U… Unbearable.

V… Vastness.

W… Worthless.

X… X'ed-out

Y… Yell of fear.

Z… Zoom.

"Oh, Mykan." she cried softly.

I nodded, and said. "That's why I'm not so keen on tomorrow. I haven't seen or heard from Adriana in years. What chance do I have with a Princess, anyway? Even if she does still remember me, and I have to speak with her face-to-face, what do I say? What do I do?"

Kimber thought this indeed to be very serious. True she and the others did beat Adriana's cousin a while ago, and now Adriana was becoming Queen of Morvania. "Mykan, look on the bright side… at least you'll be able to see her again." She said.

That was by far the one little thought that turned on the spark inside me. I just _had_ to see Adriana again. If I couldn't see at least one last time, my life was not worth living.

And it was pretty nice to know she was personally inviting me for very special reasons, but no one knew what they were. Still, that did put a little hope in my eyes.

"Thanks, Kimber." I said. "That means a lot to me."

Kimber smiled and then she yawned. "I'm going to back to bed… we've got a lot to do tomorrow." She got up. "You coming?"

"Hmm… Oh, no, You go ahead." I said "I'm just going to stay up for a few more minutes."

"Okay… Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kimber."

I waited until she was out of sight, and then turned back to my keyboard, and played the song again.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Eric had heard everything through his spy camera.

"Ah-ha… so the boy does have a weak spot after all." He chuckled.

"Hey, Boss… your not suggesting that we kidnap the Princess again, and use her as blackmail?" asked Jetta.

Pizzazz just bonked her in the head. "Of course he is, stupid." She snarled. "Mykan wouldn't want anything to happen to his precious Princess now, would he?"

Soon everyone agreed that their plan was obvious. Kidnap the Princess, and make her suffer unless I was willing to work for the Misfits.

Eric stared outside his window as the plane sped up. "It seems Mykan's first love, will be the ticket to our first victory over Jem. " he sniggered.

He and the ladies broke out in an all-out burst of evil laughter as the soared through the night way passed Jem's plane to get ahead of us.

**_Meanwhile, in Morvania_**…

Everything was indeed ready for the celebrations, the big shows, and Adriana's secret surprise she would announce at the end of it all.

Adriana was really hoping this would work out as she readied herself for bed. Quite a lot had been done these past few months ever since the Day she would become Queen was coming.

She hardly enjoyed any of it as the task of becoming Queen came with all the bits and things she couldn't stand. Hard paperwork for endless hours. How to withstand the boredom of meetings and attendances.

Worse than that… she was lonely. No one very special to talk to, or have around to make things seem better for her.

That's one reason why she was inviting Jem over to partake in the big show everyone had planned for her crowning… but as for me.

Well, all she did was look out up at the night sky and say. "Oh, Mykan… I hope you'll come."

…

At the same time, I was thinking about her too, and I asked Mega Rock-Man to "Play some music dude." And he played a very depressing rock song.

"Oh, Adriana…" I said as I stared out the window. "I've missed you so much, but do you still remember me?" and I began to sing softly of how I was haunted by this everday, but finally, and hopefully I had a chance to end it.


	11. Blackmail

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The sun began to rise as the plane touched down in Morvania airport the nest day. "Gee… the airport's larger than I remember it being." said Kimber.

"Actually it's just about the same size." said Jerrica. Then she noticed that I seemed a little tensed. "Hey, you okay, Mykan?"

"Hmm? Oh… yeah, yeah… I'm fine." I said, but really they knew I was still rather nervous about this. They did hear my song last night.

I had to be careful now so as not to get so nervous that I'd become Mega Rock-Man. I wasn't quite ready for that yet.

Besides, the only person in all of Morvania who knew of my secret was Adriana, and I'd hate to think of what would happen if I let it let it slip out. I just took a few deep breaths and got my act back together.

There was a cheering crowd out by the plane who greeted us as we came out of the plane, and all those cheering fans helped me take my mind seeing Adriana… but as soon as our ride came to take us into town my mind went back to square one.

I was shaking so much that I almost transformed while we stopped at a traffic crossing. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… take it easy Mykan." said Aja as she rested her hand against mine. "You're going to turn yourself inside out if you keep on fidgeting like that."

"You're right. I got keep it together." I said out of breath, "Okay… okay… I can do this." And so I calmed down a bit.

…

When we reached Morvania place, we received terrible word that Adriana had in fact been kidnapped earlier that very day.

"What? She was kidnapped?" asked Shana, "By who- when?" The Butler handed us a note that the kidnappers had left behind on Adriana's bed.

"_If you ever want to see your precious Princess alive and well again, bring Mykan Rockman, along with Jem and the Holograms to Morvania tower by sun down!"_

_Signed: The MISFITS!_

"The Misfits are here?!" cried Raya. "But how could they have know about all this."

"What, does it mater?" said Jerrica, "The point is the Misfits are here, and their blackmailing us."

**_Meanwhile_**…

Morvania tower was still as old and decrepit as it was before, and Adriana was tied to a chair in the dungeon at the top. "Let me go!" she cried. "Let me go I say!"

Eric just signaled the Misfits to gag her as well. Clash stepped in and wrapped a tight muffler across Adriana's mouth until she was as quiet as a mouse.

"Hmm, mm, mm! By now, Jem and Mykan must have gotten the little message." He chuckled. "It's only a matter of time before they show up."

"And to think." said Pizzazz, "With the deal we have set up, we'll be on easy street by tonight, and Jem won't bug us anymore."

With Jetta, and Stormer guarding the entrance to the tower, and Roxy, and Clash guarding the cell. Their plan was succeeding.

They had already sent word that the police and the royal-guards were not to interfere if they ever hoped of seeing Adriana well again.

The police didn't make any attempts to break in at the risk of Adriana, but they did be sure to mark up the way to the tower with Caution tape.

Eric nodded. "For this first time in my life… things may actually go right. Hmm, mm, mm, heh, heh, heh."

**_Meanwhile, at the palace_**…

It didn't take long until the whole town knew of what was going on.

People from all over the town had gathered at the palace in a rally chanting on for Jem, and I to do as the Misfits demanded to save their Princess.

"Gee… the crowds just got larger out there." said Aja. "What are we going to do?"

There didn't seem to be much of a choice. Adriana's life was at risk. "Then I guess it's settled." said Jerrica, "We all leave at 6:00pm together."

"But don't you guys see?" I said, "This is exactly What the Misfits want. They want me to join up with them and to get rid of you all in the process. I've got to go alone."

"No Mykan, that's out of the question." said Kimber. "There's no way you can face this by yourself, even with your powers."

"But-!"

"No it's all settled." Replied Kimber. So the girls all set to try and come up with a plan, and they had to think fast as _Time was Runnin' out!_

_**(JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS: Time is Runnin' out)**_

I sat in my room still fretting over the safety of Jem. They were the only real friends I ever had in all my life, and I realized that I just couldn't put their lives in danger any longer.

So… As sunset drew near… I decided to strike out on my own.

I did the old tying bed sheets into a rope and slide out the window thing, and took off down the street before anyone noticed me.


	12. The best Friends I ever had

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

It was almost time for Jem to leave and head out to meet the Misfits, when Kimber came up to my room, and knocked at the door.

"Mykan?" she called. "It's Kimber… are you okay. The door wasn't locked, and all she had to do was open it to see the blanket-rope out the window. "Oh my gosh!" she cried. She dashed for the others. "Jerrica! Jerrica!" she cried. "Mykan's not in his room."

"What?!"

The group dashed to my room, and didn't need school studies to work out what I did. "That crazy kid!" snapped Shana. "What's he thinking?"

"He's trying to save Adriana." said Raya.

"We've got to go help him before he gets into even bigger trouble." Cried Jerrica, "Come on everyone."

**_Meanwhile_**…

Eric was staring out a window. "Excellent… the sun is starting to set. Almost time for our little meeting with Jem and Mykan." He chuckled. "Pizzazz, is everything set?"

"All according to plan." Pizzazz answered.

They had Adriana all tied up and dangling on a crumbling balcony that wasn't going to up with her weight for very long, and she was still gagged and couldn't speak.

It was almost time, and alt of other people had already gathered outside the tower, but the police and the royal guards ushered them all to stay at least 20 yards away from the tower.

Roxy and Clash guarded the entrance so no one could get in, and Jetta making sure the police and the crowd stayed where they were. Eric was holding all the cards now.

"Mmm, heh, heh, heh… I love it when I'm nasty." Eric sniggered, then he checked his watch." checked his watch. "Ten more seconds…"

"Three… two… one--"

I leapt right over the hedge that came up to the tower. "MISFITS!!" I yelled. "Here I am… Show yourselves!!"

Eric and Pizzazz walked down through the doorway at the bottom. "Welcome, Mykan Rockman." He said. "I'm not surprised you'd come here by yourself."

My eyes widened, "You mean… you were hoping I'd come alone?!"

"Yes… after all…" he motioned up to the highest balcony where Adriana was hanging and they flashed a huge light on her for all to see. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your sweet Princess now."

Our Eyes met for the first time in a long time. _"Adriana." _I said softly. Although she couldn't speak, I could tell from the look her eyes that she was glad to see me.

The crowd behind me were exchanged worried comments with each other, and still the police made no move to save her under Eric's threat of hurting Adriana.

"All right… What do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"Simple, actually." replied Eric. "You see…We know of your little secret, of that other life inside you."

I swallowed hard.

"With your talent and mystifying powers, the Misfits shall become the greatest Rock-band in the world, and you with them. You have only but to join us… and I shall willfully cut the Princess loose."

"Are you crazy!" I growled. "I told you once before that I wasn't interested. You Misfits are nothing but bad news. I'll save Adriana myself."

"Oh no you don't!" growled Pizzazz. "Look up there!"

Everyone turned up to the balcony where Stormer was holding a pair of hedge-clippers in her hands. Adriana shook her head and mumbled in fear, and the crowd gasped in fear as well.

"You make one false move, and red-head goes plummeting down!" Stormer snapped while holding the rope in between the blades of the clippers.

The drop was about 20 yards up off the hard solid concrete below, a drop like that could hurt someone badly. If not; kill a person!

Worse than that… the balcony Adriana was hanging from was beginning to crumple under Adriana's weight. It didn't matter if she was cut, she would still fall.

"I don't how she has…" said Eric, "But if you want to save her, just join us and we'll let her go."

I stood there all confused at what to do. I couldn't lose the woman I loved, but to join the Misfits and hurt Jem. What was I going to do? What could I do?

…

In the shrubs a little ways away from the from the crowds. Jerrica, as Jem, along with the rest of the group. "What'll we do? We can't just barge out there." said Raya.

Jerrica looked at the side of the tower, and saw all the thick and strong vines growing around it. "I have an idea." Said Jerrica. "Listen…" and she began whispering the plan to all the girls.

"Not bad. It might just work." said Kimber. The called it break, and went off to put the plan into action.

…

I was still struggling with my brain, which really was starting to ach now, over what to do. The balcony crumpled a little more and Adriana gave out a muffled shriek.

"Hurry up, boy!" snapped Eric, "You have little time left."

I felt like both my heart and my head would explode from stress, and I still couldn't transform into Mega Rock-Man. There was far too many people.

Some people in the crowd even argued with me not to let the Adriana get hurt and just do as they say, but the rest of them did know of my little romance with the Princess, and argued against it.

"Shut up all of you!" snapped Clash, "Or we'll just cut her down."

"No Fooling!" added Stormer as she grabbed he rope in a threatening manner. But suddenly… WHAMM!!

Kimber and Jerrica leapt down from the roof of the tower on top Stormer causing her to drop the clippers. Now she couldn't cut Adriana loose.

"What!? Jem and the Holograms?!" snapped Eric.

"Girls." I cried happily.

Raya, Aja, and Shana leapt out one at a time from the shrubs and moved closer to the entrance of the tower. "It's the end of the road Eric." said Shana, "Now hand us over the Princess and, get lost!"

"I don't think so." snapped Pizzazz. "Misfits… let's get them."

All the Misfits stood by Eric's side. "You Holograms have messed things up for us for the last time!" he growled. "Now I'll face you as well."

"And with six against five, we'll crush you!" snapped Roxy.

"That's what you think!!" I growled, and I stood up along side The holograms. "You didn't think I was going to let you guys get away for all the stress and pain you've caused."

"Way to say it, Mykan." said Aja.

"Yeah. You go, man." added Shana.

"Jem and the Holograms are the only real best friends I ever had." I said. "I've known them for a few days, but now they feel like the family I always wanted but never had."

The group felt touched.

"They understand me, and they don't think of me as a freak of nature like all the others who have mistreated me just because I'm different."

I looked up to Adriana who I could tell was smiling at me. "And as for Adriana… I don't care if we are from two different worlds. I love her, and I know now that she still loves me."

This awed the crowd.

"Well now… it's time to take back everything I've lost."

I concentrated on all my rage and Anger, and my body began to glow and change. _"LET'S ROCKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!"_ I shouted out as my voice got deeper and cooler.

"Mega… Rock-Man?!" growled Eric.

Everyone in the crowd was amazed at what just happened. They weren't afraid of me at all, and even started cheering all of us on. I smiled at them all. "All right… everyone pick a partner and DANCE!!"

With that… the fight was on.


	13. I didn't do it WE did it

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

We all chose a specific person to fight with, only Eric was promised to be left all for me. I had quite the bone to pick with him.

The sooner we got them out of the way the sooner we could get to Adriana before she fell from the crumpling balcony, which was about to collapse under her weight at any moment.

"To the Rescue!" I cried.

"To the Rescue!" added the girls and we were off.

Pizzazz cracked her knuckles as she stared Jerrica down. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." She sniggered.

**_(JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS: To The Rescue)_**

ZAP! Pizzazz was down. Jerrica blew on her fist and smirked. "I still have a good right fist or two up my sleeve."

Kimber had been chased by Stormer all the way to the dumpsters near the street. "No where left to run now, Kimber." Stormer hissed and charged like a bull towards her.

Kimber just stood her grounds and playfully waved her hair like a flag. "Come on… Toro! Toro!" she mocked.

Stromer ran closer and faster towards Kimber, and then at the last moment, Kimber slipped out of the way. Stormer ran right past her and… WHAMM! Face-first into the hard metal of the dumpster.

She fell down on her back. "Now that's what call, cleaning up the trash." Said Kimber.

Aja, and Shana were leapt over the hedge followed by Roxy and Jetta. "You can run but you can't hide from the Misfits." Roxy snapped.

"Let's jump them." said Aja.

"You go girl."

They leapt right over the two Misfits, and kicked them both good in the head. POW! Jetta was down, and Roxy struggled to her feet and then realized she was in between Aja, and Shana.

"These guys don't when to quit." said Shana. "Double-whammy?"

"You're on."

Roxy looked to the right, there was Aja. She looked to the left, there was Shana. "Uh-oh!" she cried.

BAM! And down she went.

Clash and Raya were going at each other with two large pipes they found discarded nearby. "Give it up, Hologram. I was three time fencing champion." snapped Clash.

Their pipes clashed again, and again, but Raya didn't care that much. "Well too bad your styles' out of date." She snapped.

BASH! In a swift rage, Raya knocked away Clash's pipe and forced her to cowardly give in. "Okay, okay I give- uh, I'm dead." And she fell over intentionally.

The crowd cheered as the Misfits, still unconscious were all hauled into police buggy vans, and ready to be carried to prison… but not first without Eric.

Speaking of which, he and I were staring each other down like Knights ready to fight to the death. The crowd gave us plenty of space, and Jem agreed not to interfere… this was MY battle.

"I'm going to warn you right now." Eric grunted, "I was level four Black-belt champ in my prep school days, and since you still choose to defy me, I shall came at you with everything I've got."

" So will I." I said. "Now… let's Rocket Dude." And as we charged into battle, one of my songs was played magically through the air.

Eric and I went absolutely CRAZY! Our fists and feet flying at each other, some were parried, very few missed, and the rest of them hit.

Back and forth, from one of us to the other. It was anybody's match.

**_(MYKAN ROCKMAN: Owari No Yumi)_**

Eric and I were growing tired. "Surrender Rock-Man… You won't win."

"We shall see!"

I had to hurry, for the balcony was almost ready to completely collapse.

This was it… one final blow to win it all.

Eric and I were both breathing heavily but summed up the last of all our strengths and CHARGED for each other… we leapt through the air with two huge kicks heading straight for each other... AND-

KAPOW!

We zoomed right past each other and landed on the opposite sides of where we were standing. Someone got hit, but who was it that got hit?

As the music kept on going right to the end of the song, Eric and I stared each other deadly into the eyes. The crowd was getting nervous.

Silence…

Silence…

MORE SILENCE…

Then Eric gasped. "Ugh!" and he slowly began to fall backwards. "You… got… me!" He fell with a loud thud, and passed out as the song ended.

The crowd however wasn't cheering yet, because the moment the music had gone away. We hear a very loud crashing sound from above.

"MYKAN!" cried Kimber as she pointed up tot eh balcony which had finally caved in, and Adriana was screaming, still muffled as she plummeted down.

I turned around quickly and leapt high up into the air letting her drop softly into my arms, and I landed safely on my feet.

Now the crowd had every reason to cheer like crazy. As I untied Adriana, and pulled the muffler away from her face.

I transformed back into my regular form, and Adriana threw her arms around my neck. "Oh, Mykan… I thought I'd never see you again." She cried.

She pulled away slightly and we gazed into each other's. "You're safe now Princess." I said. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

Adriana smiled from ear to ear and then brought my lips to hers, and she perked her leg up into the air. The crowd cheered even more loudly than before.

"Way to go, Mykan." Said Kimber.

"You go, Rockman." Added Shana.

When we separated, Jem and the Holograms approached me. "You did it, Mykan! You did it!" cried Jerrica.

But I shook my head and said. "No… _We did it,_ Jem. We did it."

I put my hand in the middle of the circle, and each of the girls put their hands in too, and we jumped up and cheered… "LEEEEEEEEET'S ROCKEEEEEEEEEEEEET."


	14. Friends Forever

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

By Adriana's order, Eric and the Misfits were all banished from Morvania forever, and were never to return, under penalty of Five years in jail.

She also had order that the tower be demolished so that no one could ever use it for bad things ever again.

Now that everyone was safe and the Misfits were gone. Adriana decided to tell everyone here and now why she wanted Me to be there especially.

It was noted that for Adriana to become Queen and keep the title, she would need a Royal Consort… A husband so to speak of.

Adriana did love me so much. Even though I wasn't royalty, but I had proven myself to be a man of strong moral character which is the next best thing in any book.

"Mykan Rock-man… I choose you." she said.

My eyes widened. "Me? Really?"

The girls all felt so excited and happy for me. "Mykan… You're going to become Prince of all Morvania." said Aja.

"You luck son of a gun." added Raya.

Adriana held her hands together. "Well… Mykan? Will you?" she asked.

A woman proposing to a man, that was something not seen everyday, and I didn't have to think long about it either.

This was my chance to start over. Give up my otherwise unbearable, lonely life, and to finally have a wife to add to my House, Job, and Bag-of-Gold to make me all complete.

I held her hands in mine, "Yes, Adriana. It would mean so much to me." I said

The girls awed at us and decided to give us some time alone together once we got back to the palace.

…

During the show, I actually was able to keep myself from changing into Mega Rock-man, and not only that, but I was even able to perform one of Jem's song with them.

A very special song I thought really meant a lot to us all. I was getting married in a few days, and my life would change forever.

No one was afraid of me, or thought of me as a freak anymore, and best of all. Jerrica agreed to let me have a place at Starlight music so I could come and visit every now and then.

I guess it was safe to say… Love unties us all.

**_(JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS plus one: Love Unites Us)_**

One week later the papers were informed that Adriana was crowed Queen, and that she and I were finally married, which indeed made me future King of Morvania… once I trained up a little.

I moved all my things into Morvania palace, and Adriana had a special room built for me where I could play my music when I had spare time.

As for my other home… Well… I gave it to Jerrica and the others, as memento of me and a thank you gift fro helping me find my way out of the dark.

They turned my old home into a beautiful estate in the countryside where they could go every now and then as they please. It even gave them much more space to put a lot of old things they couldn't fit into the Starlight house.

As promised, I did come to visit them every other time or so, and Adriana and I invited them as guests.

As for me, myself. I never had to transform into Meg Rock-Man ever again. Or… Almost never again.

"Ready Jem?"

"Ready!" the girls all said.

"Then… LEEEEEEEEEEEEET'S ROCKEEEEEEEEEEET!" I transformed and we played a song. We always played at least one song when we were with each other, because after all… Music is Magic.

**_(JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS plus one: Music Is Magic)_**


End file.
